


Onyx Emperor

by Tomoka0013



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anxious Male Reader, Arrogant Noob Saibot, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Barebacking, Bi-Han Being Cocky, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, Choking, Coming Untouched, Crying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sickleplay, Slight humiliation kink, Unsafe Sex, male reader - Freeform, using weapons as toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013
Summary: This is another asks I received on Tumblr, for a Noob Saibot x M!Reader, involving knifeplay and multiple orgasms. Please be mindful of the tags, this is a completely consensual but rough, and blood filled encounter, between an anxious male reader and Noob Saibot. It's set post Noob's ladder ending in MK9 where he becomes ruler of the Netherrealm, but aesthetically it's MK11 Noob Saibot (we ignore the lack of nose and hair in Tomoka Land, but you do you).Short summary, you're a male reader who uses pain to drown out your overwhelming, unbearable axiety, somewhere along the way you met the wraith, and ruler of the Netherrealm; Noob Saibot, and he's the solution to all your problems.
Relationships: Bi-Han/You, Noob Saibot/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Onyx Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, feel free to drop by my Tumblr and ask me stuff. Also please let me know if I missed any tags.

The wraith grins as your name is displayed on his phone, but he doesn’t answer immediately, toying with you from the get go. He knows exactly why you’re calling and it’s exactly why he’s so keen on making you wait, eventually he picks up.

“Please Bi-Han, I just, I need this tonight, OK? Don’t be a dick about it,” you begin, your overwhelming anxiety threatening to take over completely.

  
“I don’t know, have you been a good boy?” the wraith rasps, outright vetoing your request for him to not be a dick.

  
“Yes,” you answer tersely, glaring at the screen, “I’ve been a very good boy. I always am for you, Emperor.” You take a shaky breath, trying to focus on the sound of his voice to ground yourself.

  
“You better not be touching yourself while you’re talking to me, you know I don’t want anyone to lay a finger on you, not even yourself,” his deep voice is laced with a mix of possession and accusation.

  
“No, Emperor, I’m not touching myself, but I am about to lose my mind if you don’t, if I can’t,” you stumble and hiccup over your words, losing yourself to unwelcome thoughts more and more with each passing moment. “Please,” the broken whisper barely audible, there’s no response from the wraith, no noise at all except your anxious panting. “Bi-Han?” you call to the now black screen, starting to panic. “No, no, no, no, no. Shit, shit, shit!” You exclaim, frustration and anxiousness building up more and more, you bite your thumb sharply, drawing blood in an attempt to calm down.

  
With a sudden dark chill, you sense a presence suddenly behind you, and a strong, leather clad hand wrenches it it from your mouth, “Not touching yourself, huh? Liar.” He hisses angrily at you. “We’ve had this discussion many, many times. Let me hurt you. I know what I’m doing. You don’t!” he reprimands angrily.

  
His tone and expression has you shaken and you lower your eyes immediately, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I lost it.”

  
Noob Saibot forces you back with frightening ease until your legs crash gracelessly into your bed, causing you to tumble awkwardly on your back “Why didn’t you call me sooner? Before it got out of control? Huh?” He levels his unnatural, eerie white eyes with yours, his frustration and anger evident on his face.

  
You flush hot with humiliation and shame as you try to shrug out of his grip, “I thought I could handle it ok!” You wince as he painfully pins your hand over your head and his knee forces your legs apart, the action causing you to struggle harder.

  
The wraith is quick to put a stop to your struggling as his shadow clones easily hold your arms and legs in place. Noob Saibot releases his grip on your aching hand before he grips your throat tightly, “I should leave you like this, let you have a full break down, laugh at your misery, but,” he pauses to grin at you “I’ll enjoy the evening so much more breaking you myself.”

  
Your eyes go wide at the delicious, dark promise and inhale sharply as you feel your length hardening against his knee. “Punish me,” you whisper.

  
“Punish me, what?” his grin turns darker as he puts more pressure on your windpipe, dick twitching at his thoughts of what he will do to you.

  
“Punish me, please E-emperor,” you struggle to force out of your constricted airway, trying in vain to gain much needed friction for your growing arousal.

  
He moves to straddle your legs and pulls his sickle from the portal in his chest, “Just remember, you asked for this, don’t expect me to stop, even when you start begging.”

  
You can’t stifle your surprised moan as he rocks against your clothed cock. “Oh fuck,” you breath out as you feel the cold steel of the sickle against your throat, your body trembling in anticipation.

  
He grips your hair painfully and pulls your head back, then presses down, pricking the skin; and drags the blade down your exposed throat. The wraith is quick to follow the line of the blade with his cool tongue, groaning, hips jerking slightly, as he growls against your neck. “I hope you don’t care about these clothes,” he murmurs, making his intent clear.

  
You close your eyes and groan softly, “Do whatever your want, I’m yours, Emperor.”

  
Instead of cutting through your shirt, in a purely Bi-Han display of strength and dominance; he rips it clean off in one effortless jerk. He chuckles as you try and arch your back as the sharp metallic talons he wears scratch teasingly across your exposed chest. He quickly swipes the sickle down your sternum, between your pecs, it’s harder and deeper this time, painful.

  
You cry out and jerk against the clones, finally able to stop worrying about everything in your life and focus on the pain and pleasure only your wraith is capable of delivering. “Emperor,” you whine breathlessly and bite your lip as you feel your cock jerk against the weight in your lap.

  
“We’ve barely begun and already you’re a leaking, panting mess,” he taunts nipping and lapping at the blood oozing up from the wound.

  
He slashes down your rib cage, a cry is ripped from your lips as you writhe at the intense pain of the sharp blade cutting into to such a tender area. In spite of the pain you can’t help but pant harder, feeling that delicious pressure building, balls tightening.

  
“You’re such a little masochist, how lucky for you that you found someone like me,” he coos almost lovingly as he digs his talons into the cut and drags them along your sensitive rib.

  
Your nerves are on fire, all thoughts of anything but the wraith long gone as tears spill from your eyes, but it’s not the pain that’s causing them, it’s relief. “Oh fuck, yes, yes, fuck, more please,” you babbled incoherently.

  
“Such a good boy you’re being now, if you didn’t try and act so strong, so stubborn I would do this for you every night,” the wraith encourages as he switches back to his sickle. He starts to carve into your stomach methodically now, with a design in mind, a reminder that you were his.

  
Each slice of the blade has your toes curling, your hips jerking, moan after embarrassing moan working it’s way out. You’re panting his name with each stroke, too worked up and too on edge to remember to address him by his title. You glance down, groaning at the beautiful crimson mess spilling onto your sheets, you aren’t going to last long. A short stroke, a long curved one, ones that feel suspiciously similar to squares; horizontal slices, vertical, diagonal, each cutting a little deeper than the last. Your stomach clenches with each cut, body trembling with each movement. You let out a long moan as the painful slicing stops momentarily, allowing you to catch your breath. It doesn’t last for long and he pulls another painful shout from you as he carves a long horizontal line next to the mess he’s already created. You’re near hysterics now, everything hurts, but it feels perfect, your dick is so painfully hard you’re sure it’s about to explode. “P-please,” you start to beg, “please Bi-Han, I-I need to cum.” You toss your head side to side, tears falling freely.

  
“You can cum from this,” he replies cruelly, refusing to look at you, too focused on his task.

  
“I-I c-can’t!” you cry out hips desperately seeking any friction they can, forcing a frustrated scream out as the shadows just chuckle and hold you down harder.  
Noob Saibot just grins, delighting in your anguish; as he drags the sickle across horizontally again, and again and again, three deep lines. He switches his grip to crave vertically now, with excruciating precision, as slow as he can.

  
You strain against the clones, panting wildly, you’re so close, part of you is in awe of what Noob Saibot is capable and the other part is ashamed your body equates pain with this much pleasure. You don’t care though, you can’t, you’re so focused on the exquisite pain and pleasure each cut brings, you nearly scream his name as you cum hard in your pants as you feel this last cut being carved into your sensitive skin. You pant and tremble as you come down from your high, you should be worried about the amount of blood pooling in your abdomen, or soaking into your sheets and pants, but you aren’t worried. You trust the wraith, you probably shouldn’t, but you do, so much so you close your eyes subconsciously.

  
Noob Saibot groans, as he laps at the abused skin, savoring the warmth of your blood, a sensation that seems destined to be denied to him. He doesn’t say anything, just yanks your pants down and off, any obstacle was always so easy for him to remove. He stands momentarily, just long enough for you to hear the rustle of leather, the clattering of heavy metal plates being dropped in a hurry. He shoves your legs apart farther as he scoops as much blood as he can up with his fingers.

  
You cry out hoarsely as two fingers shove their way into your hole, cursing as your overly sensitive dick jerks at the rough sensation.  
The wraith pushes them in and out experimentally, taking his time to loosen you up. He spreads his digits a few times before adding a third; Noob Saibot was straining hard, dripping against the bed already, eager to be inside you, but he is always such a patient, disciplined being, so he ignores it for now. He screws his fingers in and out of the tight passage groaning with anticipation as he keeps his milky unsettling eyes, transfixed on his fingers disappearing into your tight hole.

  
“Fuck!” you exclaim, panting hard, as his skilled fingers brush against your prostate, your cock already starting to swell with renewed interest. “No, fuck, please,” you start to beg again as his long fingers withdraw.

  
“Quiet,” he orders as a shadowy hand clamps over your mouth, the wraith meanwhile busies himself by running his blood soaked hand over his cock, giving it a few hard squeezes to help stem his mounting desire. He sends yet another clone to fetch lube, Noob Saibot picks up his sickle again and squeezes a generous amount of lube all over the handle. He lines the weapon up with your entrance; as he grabs your hip tightly with his left hand, and guides the sickle handle inside with his right.

  
You let out a low moan against the clone’s hand as you feel the thick handle spreading you open, you open your eyes in surprise as you’re finally able to buck your hips against his weapon as the wraith works it in till the hilt. “Nng, shit! Feels good,” you think to yourself.

  
The wraith almost purrs as he pulls the sickle out slowly, fingers digging into your hip as he struggles to control himself. He growls your name before plunging the sickle handle back inside your hot, wet hole.

  
You arch your back, cry muffled as you bite your lip to stifle another cry as your fingers flex against the clone’s grip, and fist the sheets, as best as you can. Your cock bobbing against your stomach in time with hard, deep thrusts. You can’t help but internally chant a litany of “oh fuck” over and over, feeling your orgasm building again. You tense as the handle continues to pound your prostate with each stroke. Another loud cry muffled by the shadow’s hand falls from your lips as you cum untouched, the pearly strands of cum painting your bloodied stomach, stinging the fresh wounds. You head is fuzzy from blood loss and your second orgasm, you squirm uncomfortably.

  
Noob Saibot pulls his weapon from your abused hole, letting it clatter to the floor, “My turn.”

  
You had foolishly hoped your emperor would allow you a moment to recover but any hopes of a break flew out the window as you feel the wraith’s strong hands pushing your thighs up into your stomach and settling himself in-between them. Your eyes snap shut again as you feel yourself being breached by his enormous length. You bite down hard on your lip, drawing blood, you cut off the scream you refuse to let fall, your overly sensitive body amplifying the sensation of being filled entirely with one rough thrust.

  
Noob’s loud groan covers up your muted cry as he sinks into you until his balls are pressed flush with yours. “Yes,” he breathed, before pulling out slowly then sliding back in, forcing a breathy gasp from you as his hand closes around your half hard cock. He strokes it in time with shallow thrusts.

  
You whine helplessly, finally freed from the clone; as the wraith takes a hold of your length, each twist of his hand and each thrust from his powerful hips were quickly winning over your body, your mind might be protesting it was too soon, but your body was eager to prove your brain wrong. Despite your best efforts to reason with yourself, your cock was soon leaking all over Noob Saibot's hand, your breath coming out it labored pants.

  
“Fuck. That’s it, just like that.” Noob Saibot encourages as he feels your hips rise to meet his thrusts, your body finally relaxing enough for him to be able to pull almost all the way out before slamming his cock back into your tight hole, with a satisfying smack. The high-pitched cry he earns from you is more than enough for him to know he had finally hit home. The wraith focuses on hitting that spot with each thrust as he continues to pump your leaking cock with each hard stoke.

  
You’re reduced to babbling unintelligibly, your body utterly betraying you as you tremble and whine lowly and pitifully, “I’m being a good boy now, right?” Your eyes were looking wild and unfocused up at Noob Saibot. “Right?” you look at the other pleadingly.

  
“Fuck,” the wraith bit out bearing down on you; “Yeah Y/N, you’re being such a good boy for me right now. Taking my dick so perfectly,” the wraith groans and fucks into you harder. “Shit,” he swears as he feels your body tightening around his cock almost painfully. “Come on Y/N, just a little more, I want to see you cum, I want to feel you cum around my hard cock.” he grits out, his thrusts becoming sharp and erratic.

  
You arch as your body clenches painfully around the wraith’s throbbing cock as you cry out, practically sobbing as your release tears through your body. Your entire body shaking as white, pearly drops splattered across your chest and the wraith’s perfect abdomen. You pant and swear as Noob Saibot continues to thrust painfully into your very overly sensitive body. “No, no, fuck! Please! Bi-Han! Fuck! Stop please!” You beg hysterically, tears spilling freshly as the wraith’s hand dips into the cooling blood on your stomach.

  
“You brought this on yourself,” he replies coldly, hips stuttering briefly as he twists his hand around the head of your painfully sensitive cock. He strokes mercilessly in time with his bestial thrusts.

  
Your whole body thrashes and jerks under his unforgiving actions, each movement bringing you closer to madness, to completion. You scream hoarsely as he pushes you past your limits, forcing you to cum one last time, it’s so violent that you manage to give yourself a facial. Your own cum and tears running down your face.

  
“F-fuck!” Noob Saibot growls, enjoying the sight immensely; driving in with one last deep, painful stroke, his teeth piercing your scratched throat as he buries himself as far as he possible can, you whine as you feel the wraith coming undone as his release floods into the tight opening. He groans as he pulls out of your abused body and jerks the last few spurts onto your taught stomach. He pants harshly as he rolls to the side of the bed, chucking.

  
Your world quickly fades to black as you finally succumb to exhaustion. When you wake the next morning you find yourself tucked into your bed and cleaned up. Your whole body aches as you make your way to the restroom, you can help but be irritated that Noob Saibot never seemed to stay. You understand that he has an entire realm to rule, but you still selfishly hope that just once he’d stay the night. You grumble in frustration as you tug your fresh shirt off and turn the shower on, that’s when you notice it. “That smug bastard seriously carved his name into my flesh?!” you exclaim indignantly as you see the angry red welts of ‘避寒’ etched into your skin. You aren’t really mad though, if anything it makes you smile like an idiot. Finally your anxiety is quite as you step into the shower, looking forward to your next visit with your Emperor.  
  
  



End file.
